


4 page google doc

by nightpelts_dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpelts_dream/pseuds/nightpelts_dream
Summary: a short story about adgy wolf thing and a bratty 8 year old
Kudos: 1





	4 page google doc

Þórketill woke up, the darkness of the cave surrounding him, the echoing of the water dripping from the stalactites into the water ringing through the cave as barely a sound was made. He took a deep breath in as Þórketill got up onto all four paws, once he did he sighed and stretched, Þórketill then looked around as for something to do. 

Meanwhile, a few miles away at a little gas station, Marlee’s parents fill up the gas tank they turn around to see that Marlee is gone they look around and call her name

“Marlee, where are you?”  
She didn’t answer then they see her footprints leading into the woods. 

Marlee was lost in the woods she called out, “hello?” no answer she called out again, “mom, dad, hello!” still no answer then she heard thunder it was starting to rain so she kept moving then she came across a cave and went into it, “I will wait here until the storm stops” she thought, so she laid down and eventually fell asleep 

Þórketill padded around the vast cave, the cool floor underneath his paws. A light mist entered the cave, though it was barely visible, he shook his fur getting some dew drops out from his fur, ‘it must be raining’ he thought as he padded around the cave. He went to the pond and looked out onto the shining surface, waiting for a fish to come by he sat still not letting his reflection touch the river. A fish came by the surface and as fast as he could Þórketill grabbed the fish with his jaws, he ate it in one gulp. After Þórketill ate his fish he padded away from the pond, weaving around smooth and slippery rocks, he soon after heard a call, someone else was there. Þórketill walked towards the sound and soon after found a human girl in his cave, the rain outside the cave made it look like a waterfall was just outside the cave, lightning was crackling outside, lighting up the cave with flashes, “who are you?”

“my name is Marlee,” she said, “I was traveling with my parents when we stopped to get gas I wandered off into the woods and got lost and that is when I found this cave and came in to get out of the storm and I fell asleep, who are you?”

“Yeah, ok well you have no business being here, so since today has been good go now and I won’t kill you” Þórketill growled ignoring her question.

“But the storm is getting really bad i can't go!”

“Ok and? That’s not my problem that’s yours! Now scat!”

“I can’t the storm will kill me, so that is not my problem.”

Þórketill growled, “Ok sure but I will too and you have no chance against me,” he hopped off of the rock he was on, “this is your last chance kid.” he snarled

“Why do you want to kill me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Þórketill growled, “now why don’t you leave my cave ya brat?”

“Excuse me, now I don’t know who you think your talking to but you better stop it right now ya little rugrat but fine I will leave.”

“Good,” he said and smirked, he watched the kid leave the cave, as soon as she passed some trees Þórketill got up onto his paws and padded out of the cave, the rain poured on him like a blanket, the ferns, and trees soaked with rain with many muddy puddles. Þórketill’s feet had mud all over them, lightning flared in the distance barely reaching the noise of the rain, he looked around and saw the kid in the distance, under a small cliff in a curved corner, though it was still soaking wet there the rain was not as harsh there. He started to pad to the cliff as a stalk as if she were prey. His grey fur hid well but not so much as his skull, ribs, or guts but he knew he could chase after her if he needed. Once he was close enough he pounced, he lept at the human with his jaws wide open and his claws stretched forward, he landed right next to Marlee and bit down on their arm. Þórketill then used his paws to hold down Marlee as he grabbed her and ripped off her arm, he tossed it to the side, blood was pooling around the arm soaking into the dirt.

He grinned in satisfaction, blood dripping from his chin. The feeling of triumph only lasted for a moment. Little did he know Marlee had unicorn blood running through her veins.  
Þórketill’s eyes widened, ‘unicorn blood…’ he thought, Þórketill then ran back to his cave, he knew that the child would die of blood loss anyway, he also knew he would not die as he was dead alrighty, and had survived a couple of before. He ran into his cave, the sound of rain seemed distant now, he ran to a curve in the cave, a giant leaf covered a dip in the ground, he moved the leaf over with his paw and grabbed a gem-stone with his mouth, he shook it, once he did a portal opened, Þórketill then put the stone down back where it was and covered the dip back with a leaf, he would find his cure there. Þórketill then jumped into the portal.  
The end


End file.
